Sirius' Daughter
by Lilyprongs07
Summary: Harry is starting his 6th year at Hogwarts…he’s dealing with so many things that it has caused him to loose hope and friends. Hermione and Ron don’t know what to do for him anymore he just won’t listen to them! A girl by the name of Lily Henson will help
1. Default Chapter

Quiet sobs were coming from a girl with long, dark brown, wavy hair, and mysterious gleaming dark blue eyes. She was looking out at the darkening Irish sky through the only window in the stuffy room. She would not leave her mother's bedside. Lily looked nothing like her mother, who was very much a freckled red head, but she sure did take after her beauty!

She jumped at the sound of her mother's feeble voice. "Lily, oh my beautiful darling Lily."

"Mama!" Lily grabbed her mother's hand; rivers of tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"I have to tell you something sweetheart," she whispered smiling, her bright blue eyes shinning with tears.

"Oh mama! Don't cry, please don't cry!"

Her mother simply smiled and continued, "I have to tell you something before-before.. I go…(Lily shook her head trying hard not to let anymore sobs escape her) I named you after a dear friend of mine," her mother pressed on. "Her name is Lily Evans, we were best friends…we went to a school in England called Hogwarts. Yourbaby your father went to this school too, his name-his name is Sirius Black."

"Lily—Lily Summer Henson," a cold, deep voice cried out.

Lily jumped at the voice and stood up to make her way to the man waiting for her. She was in a warm, dark, sooty train station. A man to her left eyed her as she passed, she wished she wasn't carrying 4 bags of luggage; she felt so vulnerable. Her whole journey to London had been very unnerving; she had never been on a train before. (Her mother had never taken her out of their small wizarding village) She had seen homeless muggles asleep on benches outside the station, and men stared and grinned wickedly at her while she was on the train. The whole time she had wanted to cry. She just wanted to break down because she didn't have a clue of who she was anymore. She had lost her best friend (her mother) hardly a week ago. Nothing made since. She had allowed her mother's words to replay inside her head as she stared out the train window at her beautiful Ireland she was leaving behind.

"You're brave like your father, be strong my Lily, no tears; not one complaint, be strong!"

As she walked toward this stern, cold looking man she couldn't help but feel a surge of anger toward her mother. "How could she have left me, she knew this is what would end up happening! I don't want to be strong, I don't want to be like my stupid father, I want to run away…" And for one rebellious second she seriously considered running. She remembered her mom's smile right before she…

"Lily, you are everything I ever wanted, your heart is so kind, you're so funny, your beautiful, brave, and so very smart. You made my life perfect, I loved watching you." Her mothers soft Irish accent filled Lily's heart with pain, her mother's smile made her dizzy. 

"Oh mama! Please don't leave me! Mama, no!" her mother took 3 shuddering breaths.

"Baby, I'll always be with you, always, I will never leave you!" she took one slow shuttering breath and Lily saw, to her horror, peace in her mother's eyes, she knew this was it.

"I love you Mama, forever!" She kissed her cheek and took her hand.

Her mother smiled and closed her eyes, "You're like sunshine." Then, she was gone, and so was Lily's life as she knew it.

Lily felt her heart swell and knew at that very second her Mom really was with her. She held her head up high and finally made it to the man who had called out her name.

Now that she was close to him she could see that he looked to be about forty or so. He was wearing simple black robes. She found herself wondering why he wasn't wearing muggle clothes in a place like this. She suspected pride. He was very tall, had graying light brown hair, and dull looking brownish green eyes. He looked angry, and by the lines of age on his face she could tell he rarely smiled.

"Hello, sir, I suppose you are my mother's cousin?" she asked respectfully, while showing no signs of the nervousness that was causing her heart to beat feverishly.

The man observed her for a while, Lily did not narrow her eyes, her mother's voice telling her to be strong was singing loud in her head. At last he said coldly, "Obviously, I am."

They glared at each other. It was a while before he spoke again, "You look and act exactly like your father."

"How would you know?" She asked in a not-so-respectful voice, she was angry by his assumptions, he didn't know her, and how could she possibly be like anyone she had never met before! She already disliked this ignorant man.

"You will refer to me as sir or Mr. Henson!" He continued in a sharp, commanding voice, "I knew your father, trust me he is not a very… well liked man," Mr. Henson smirked.

"You knew my father…sir? She asked in a level voice that didn't give away her dying curiosity.

"Everyone knows your father girl, the stupid, despicable man got himself locked up in Azkaban for 12 years, somehow managed to break out, being the first to do so. Congratulations, your father was probably the most hated wizard in England," he smirked knowingly at her.

She was dying to ask a million questions, but strongly felt that this man's amazing hospitality she would deal with first. "Well then, he can't have been too stupid if he was the first to break out of Azkaban which I suppose is this country's wizarding prison." 

She hated her father and felt stupid for defending him. The bastard had left her and her mother! At least she thought he had…well he probably had! Still a part of her was very interested to learn more about the father she had never known. Was he even alive?

Her thoughts were interrupted as she felt herself being slammed up against the stone wall of the old station; Mr. Henson's face was up in hers.

"Learn your place girl! You are mine now, your useless mother is dead! Realize it!" He whispered harshly in her ear.

Anger surged through Lily like never before. She had not shown any sign of fear at the man's sudden violence; this seemed to be infuriating him even more. "What did you call my Mom?" She asked in the nastiest voice she could muster.

"You don't want to know what I think about your cowardly mother. I don't want you to ask anymore questions is that understood, just shut up, and don't you dare speak until spoken to, do you understand me girl," he shook her shoulders causing her head to slam back into the stone. Her eyes clouded momentarily from the impact.

Still refusing to show fear or hurt she grinded her teeth and thought hard about what juicy question to ask him based on what he had told her. "What did you mean by 'your father WAS probably the most hated wizard in England'? Isn't he still hated?" She asked this with total confidence.

He slapped her hard across the face, "Your father is dead girl, follow me."

Lily fought hard to hold back angry tears of pain, as she followed him out of the station. "Mama, take my hand," she whispered.

Twenty or so miles away, Harry Potter paced around his bedroom. The memory of Sirius would not leave him alone. He was so...angry.


	2. What's worth fighting for, I've forgotte...

_Lily fought hard to hold back angry tears of pain, as she followed him out of the station. "Mama, take my hand," she whispered._

_Twenty or so miles away, Harry Potter paced around his bedroom. The memory of Sirius would not leave him alone. He was so...angry._

His eyes stung. His heart began to race. He grinded his teeth hard as his scar began to sear with pain. He felt a sickening rush of joy in the depths of his stomach.

He played these games often with Voldemort. His grief of losing Sirius would consume him, and Voldemort would always answer his grief with joy. He glanced at the pile of letters addressed to him on his dresser all from Ron and Hermione, and Hagrid. He hadn't opened any.

He just didn't care anymore about anyone or anything. He hated everyone, he hated himself so much. An overwhelming feeling rose up inside him. Harry suddenly spun around and puked into his rubbish bin. Breathing heavily he collapsed onto thee floor. He desperately wanted to smash his head through a window or act on any of the mad ideas playing in his head. His scar was searing with pain. A crackling voice full of malice started singing in his head.

"Harry Potter, I love you like I love my daughter, come to me. Harry, Harry, jump out the window and come to me. Don't you see what I'm capable of doing to you? Your evil, your evil. You know you love me Harry in a sick way. You want me, you want me, I'll make you just like me Harry."

"Stop it!" Harry moaned. "STOP IT! VOLDEMORT, YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

The sudden burst of anger gave Harry the sanity he needed to clear his mind. He took five deep breaths and thought of nothing. The horrible sing song voice tormenting him faded and Harry started coming to himself.

Shaking, and covered in a cold sweat he stood up and forced himself to go downstairs and get some leftover dinner. He hadn't eaten for two days straight mainly because the Dursley's had posted a list of rules limiting his access to food, he never had an appetite anyway. The list of rules Uncle Vernon had tacked to the fridge were very similar to what a family may expect from a pest of a dog:

The Potter Rules  
1. You are never to eat with us. If there are leftovers you may eat them.  
2. On a sunny day you are not allowed in the house. You must stay outside.  
3. On a rainy day you are to stay in your room  
4. Do not speak talk to us unless it is an emergency of if we ask you a question  
5. We don't like seeing you. Stay out of our way.  
6. You are not permitted to ask questions.  
7. Curfew is at 12 am for you and 3am for Dudley because he is so much more mature then you!

Harry chuckled to himself as he scooped out mashed potatoes onto his plate. Yea his cousin Dudley was so mature; if by that they meant mature enough to be a father. Yup Dudders had gotten Rebecca Evans (neighborhood slut) pregnant.

Harry had heard Dudley joking about it with his mates one afternoon not so long ago while he was on a walk, "and if she doesn't get rid of it, I'll beat it out of her and shag her again." All of Dudley's pot smoking friends laughed. Harry felt sick just remembering.

He stepped outside and strode past Aunt Petunia who was feverishly attempting to weed her ugly garden.

He headed for Ms. Figgs house. He reckoned a nice friendly visit with some one who somewhat understood him, or at least his world, might install some sanity back in him.

"Harry!" Ms. Figg exclaimed as she opened the door. "Come in, come in. Oh! What a pleasant surprise!"

Harry stepped inside and looked around at the old, somewhat filthy house. He liked it so much more then his aunt's obsessively clean house.

"Come, come," she directed him into the kitchen. "I'll make us some tea!"

"Thank you. How are you doing Ms. Figg?" Harry asked awkwardly. He had never stopped by like this before. "At least she seemed really pleased to have company," he thought as he watched her bounce around the kitchen making tea.

"I'm getting older Harry," she replied casually strongly reminding him of a calm Mrs. Weasley. "You look skinnier then a rail boy!" She beamed, "Would you like some-"

"Thanks, but I've already eaten," he interjected as she brought the tea to an old dusty coffee table littered with dried flowers. Harry relaxed and sat down across from her.

They talked about the order and the most recent news known to the public about the whereabouts and activities of Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

"Well the good news is, if you can call it that, is that their have been no known plots or attacks on Order Members since Mr. Weasley. There have only been Muggle attacks. Last time the Order was always being hunted down…more so than the aurors-"

I feel useless." Harry cut in, "I don't' want to but I do." He stood up, "I can't laugh. I can't eat. All I want to do is fight, and DUMBLEDORE IS HOLDING ME BACK!" He took a deep breath and continued as though he'd been waiting years to say all of this. "Nothing matters anymore…friends, family. I used to always think about my parents…every decision I made I wondered if they'd approve, b-but I JUST DON'T CARE ANYMORE. I DON'T!"

Mrs. Figg's mouth was slightly opened in shock. Harry lowered his voice noticing this. "I feel broken…I'm not myself…I just want to kill him. I HATE HIM. I HATE HIM! And in the end only revenge well matter…only revenge will fix me- make everything right again."

"Harry," Ms. Figg said softly in her feeble voice, "In the end only kindness matters."

"I miss him! I miss him so much." Harry said weakly; looking her in the eye.

"Don't forget what you're fighting for Harry," she replied, calmly ignoring his grief.

"I'M FIGHTING FOR SIRIUS, FOR MY MUM AND DAD...FOR EVERYONE THAT BASTARD HAS KILLED!" He shouted angrily at her, slamming his fist down hard on the table, causing his tea to spill everywhere.

"No. No, Harry it seems to me that you are fighting for yourself, for your losses not your memories. You're fighting for your insecurities. That's wrong."

Ya. It is, is it? Then, WHAT THE HELL…" He was so angry, he was lost for words.

"You should be fighting for what is right," she stated simply, smiling.

He starred at her incredulously, hatred was rising fast inside him. The stupid woman! "Ya, and what is right?"

"It's what your parents had for you, it's what Sirius died for; the opposite of hatred and selfishness.

Harry stared at her, fury burning in his heart…was she calling HIM selfish and hateful? That old squib, that stupid bitch! What the hell did she know?

"Thanks for the tea," he said rather coldly and quickly left.

Once outside he walked aimlessly around the block and began pacing around panting. Had he really forgotten the reason for which he was fighting? "I'm not even fighting!" he yelled out loud angrily. "Am I even capable of feeling love anymore? What about kindness?"

"No," answered a happy voice in his head followed by very familiar, tormenting laughter. Hatred filled his heart as Voldemort's laugh intensified. "Clear you mind," he told himself.

He realized that he, himself was laughing along with Voldemort. He fell to his knees shaking. He starred up at the dark sky sprinkled with stars and a beautiful full moon. He thought of Remus and felt a lump rise in his throat. The laughter immediately died.

He yelled up to the sky, "If anyone's up there…God! God if you exist- I need you! I need strength!" He continued to yell at the silent dark sky, "Mum, Dad…what- what the hell am I doing? I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." The lump in his throat was too much, it was choking him, he couldn't help but shed a few tears to relieve the pressure.

He sat there in the middle of the road for 20 minutes before he checked his watch and saw that it was ten minutes till midnight. He glanced once more at the sky and to his surprise saw a bright shooting star.

"I wish to feel love again," he whispered.

Twenty minutes later Harry was in his stuffy room ripping off his shirt to reveal a toned chest and arms. He glanced at the calendar he used to count down the days until he would return to Hogwarts; his 16th birthday was a week from today. 

He collapse onto his bed thinking about the shooting star he seen. His eyelids were so heavy…the sounds of summer were all around him…he saw, or rather knew there was a girl lying in the damp grass behind a humongous house. She was starring at the stars and suddenly gasped, "a shooting star!" The girl stayed silent for a while, thinking hard. "I wish for happiness when I find the truth about you mom, the truth about me."

Harry woke suddenly with distant memories of the strangest, yet best dream he had had in a while. It didn't involve Sirius of Voldemort; that was all he could remember about it.

A thought suddenly penetrated all other thoughts. He remembered what Voldemort had said, "I love you like I love my daughter." Voldemort had a daughter!   
PLEASE REVIEW You guys are awesome!


End file.
